Home Coming
by sweetstrawberrysmiles
Summary: -chihiroxkohaku- Chihiro, sick of the human world, decided to return to the spirit world to see Haku again. alittle OOC, reviews would make me happy! -sorry, really bad summary-
1. Chapter 1 Return to the Sprit World

hey there, eternalhappieness here, back for another spirited away fic!

this one may be a two or a three shot :)

the song i used in this one is called 'vunerable' by secondhand serenade-been on my mind all week! :)

"talking"

'thinking'

_singing_

disclaimer:i dont own anything but the storyline :)

anyway, enjoy, and please reveiw!

* * *

><p>Chihiro ran.<p>

6 years. It had been a long six years since the spirit world, six years of being ignored by her parents and shunned by her classmates.

Music had helped at times, but only so much. The human world was noting to her now-ans she needed to go home.

Haku had never come, so she decided to go and find him, and ask him were hes been. So she ran. With nothing but the clothes she wore and the guitar strapped to her back.

When she arrived in the restaurant district outside the bathhouse, it was still daytime; just barely, and there was no one around, so she decided to sing. Pour out the hurt that had been trapped inside so long.

There was one song she knew off by heart, so she pull out her guitar and began strumming lightly.

_Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in,_

_Because it cold out side, its cold outside_

_Share with me the secrets that you've kept in_

_Because its cold inside, its cold inside_

So lost in her music, she didn't see a now 17 year old boy with cropped dark hair and a strong build walk around the corner, with green eyes wide in surprise freeze there, shocked by the lovely face and song.

Since coming to the spirit world, chihiros face and body grew out into the perfect perportions, and her smooth chocolate brown hair was now waist-length, even in the shiney purple hairband she always wore.

_And your slow shaking fingertips show _

_that your scared like me so_

_lets pretend we're alone,_

_and I know you may be scared _

_and I know we're unprepared, but I don't care,_

The frozen boy slowly unthawed, touched by her beautiful music creeped forward slowly and scilently, afraid that any sudden noise would startle her and make her stop playing the beautiful music that was comeing from her mouth and from her fingers.

_tell me tell me _

_what makes you think that you are invinceable?_

_I can see it in your eyes, _

_That your so sure, _

_Please don't tell me that im the only one that's vunerable,_

_Impossible_

Tears began to slip down from her downcast hazel eyes, from all the times she watched her parents pass her by as if she never exsisted, all the hate-filled words the kid from her school spat at her; for reasons she didn't understand.

'I don't belong there anymore.' She scilently consolded herself. 'this is my home, and if I live of die here, so be it.'

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_Isn't that a song already?_

_I get a b in originality_

_And its true I can go on without you_

_Your smile make me see clearer,_

_If you could only see in the mirror,_

_What I see_

'haku!' her heart cried out as the tears fell relentlessly 'i need you!' the sun was slowly but steadly setting, and the lights of the restaurant slowly comeing alive as the green eyes boy stood there, soaking up every word chihiro sung.

_And your slowly shaking fingertips show_

_That your scared like me so_

_Lets pretend we're alone_

_And I know you may be scared and I know we're unprepared_

_But I don't care_

A light breeze rustled her white polo, silver tie and blue skirt and his white, blue and purple bath house uniform, making the moment just that little bit more bitter-sweet for the two of them.

_Tell me tell me _

_What makes you think that you are invinceable_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_that your so sure_

_please don't tell me_

_that im the only one that's _

_vunerable_

_impossible_

A tall girl wearing a pink bath house uniform with long mousey brown hair poped her head around the corner to see what was taking the boy so long and see where the beautiful music was coming from breathed a silent gasp, and called over a big baby, an 8 armed man and a frog man to see what was going on.

_slow down girl, your now going anywhere,_

_just wait around and see_

_maybe im much more_

_you never know what lies ahead,_

_I promise I can be_

_Anyone I can be anything_

_Just because you where hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed,_

_I can be anyone anything_

_I promise I can be what you need!_

The green-eyes boy edged closer and closer, and all the spirits watching from around the corner held their breath. He closed his eyes, and began to sing with her.

_Tell me tell me _

_what makes you think_

_that you are invinceable?_

_I can see it in your eyes that your so strong,_

_Please don't tell me that_

_im the only one that's vunerable_

_impossible._

"haku?" her voice was unbelieving, her eyes even more so. "chihiro. Welcome home."

"HAKU!" she put her guitar down and jumped into his arms, making the other spirits cheer. "welcome home chihiro!" they all chorused, and surrounded the still embraceing teens.

"let her go, haku! I wanna hug my new little sister!you'll get a chance to hug her later!" lynn screamed angrily at the boy, making him chuckle and lightly blush.

"save the last hug of the night for me?" he whispered into her ear, and she nodded as he relised her.

Lynn instantly glomped her, squeezing her as tight as she could. "oh, chihiro,imissedyousomuch!thedragonmussedyoumore ,buthey,iwasstillhere!, ,-butyouareheretostay,arntyou?"

'is she even breathing?' chihiro thought to herself. "lynn, I missed you and all, but I would like to be able to breathe.." "oh!" she let the girl go instantly and blushed.

"sorry bout that. I really did miss you, though." "I know. And yeah, im here to stay." "yay!" she laughed and chihiro was passed on from spirit to spirit, kamaji, the soot balls,then boh, the radish spirit, and even yubaba.

"yubaba-san,is it alright if I have my job back?" "oh sure, and I also would like you to do a show for the spirits, your voice is amazing. But we can sort that out later. Right now its time to PARTY!" all the spirits cheered, glad to have something to celebrate about.

* * *

><p>was it any good?<p>

please review, and please be nice, bad reviews make me sad :)

much love

eternalhappieness :3


	2. Chapter 2  Party Time

hey there, eternalhappieness back again for the second instalment of 'home comeing'!

to my new friend, **zoids fanatic**, i know that im not supposed to do this, but like i said, inspireation cannot be contained, so im going to do what inspires me, and let the chips fall where they may. thank you for everything, thought.

songs used: animal-neon trees and crazier-taylor swift

diclaimer: i dont own anything but the storyline :)

oh, and _songlyrics,_

_"_talking"

'thoughts'

enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Here we go again,<em>

_I kinda wanna be more than friends,_

_So take it easy on me _

_Im afraid your never satisfied_

_Here we go again,_

_We're sick like animals,_

_We play pretend,_

_Your just a cannable_

_And im afraid I wont get out alive,_

_No I wont sleep tonight _

_Oh oh, I want some more_

_Oh oh, what are you waiting for_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight!_

The night was young that all the spirits where partying hard, driking, eating and dancing to their hearts content. chihiro was everywhere all at the same time, having snacks with no face (who had just arrived with zeniba), partying on the dancefloor with lynn,chatting with yubaba and zeniba (who were finally getting along) and playing with boh, who was alittle more grown up that the last time she saw him.

Finally, around the middle of the night, she looked out onto the open blaconey of the bath house, and there he was. The incarnation of perfection, waiting for her.

His now cropped dark hair sparkled in the moonlight, and his built was strong and muscular. He was facing away from her, looking out onto the traintracks.

Smileing cheekly, she crept up to him and coverd his eyes "guess whoo?" the taller boy put a finger to his chin and smirked.

"hmm….well, can be lynn cuz her voice is never that sweet, and cant be anyone else cuz now one has human hands….is that you, chihiro?" "yep!" she laughed aloud and as soon as she let go he turned around and took her into her arms, making her blush.

"you look beautiful, chihiro." " I do?" she broke out of hakus arms to do a little spin just for him. She was dressed in a borrowed casual aqua yukata embroidered with koi fish with a pink obi holding it all together. Her hair was down half up, the top being held with the purple hairtie made by zeniba and her friends. "yep." She blushed, and winked at him.

" You don't look to bad yourself, sweetcheeks." He was dressed in a white yukata-style top with a light blue underlineing, a purple sash and a pair of dark blue pants. He grinned and blushed.

"some party, huh?" the both turned to look at the mass of spirits talking, eating, drinking and partying up to the latest human tunes. "didn't know that human music got here." he winked. "we're not completely cut off from the human world here, thought some traditions aren't easily changed."

They both noticed that the song had changed to a slower song, and haku smiled, then bowed politely to the girl, arm outsteched."fair maiden, care for a dance?" she giggled, and took his outstrched hand. "why yes, dear gentlemen." And with that, they began to waltz.

_Ive never gone with the wind,_

_just let it flow, _

_let it take me where it wants to go,_

_till you open the door, there so much more,_

_never seen it before,_

the two were twirling around on the balconey, so much so that all the other spirits stopped what they were doing to watch the pair dance. Chihiro and haku were in perfect harmony, one moing and the other moving in unison, even thought they had never danced together before. but they didnt even notice, being so lost in their own world.

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings_

_Then you came along and you changed everything_

'this song sorta reminds me of when I first came to the spirit world, when thouse ungratefull people called parents where turned into pigs, how haku helped me when I was lost.' She looked up into his emerald orbs, and he into her hazel ones, and they both beamed while dancing.

_You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around, _

_you make me crazier, crazier,_

_feels like im falling and I, im lost in your eyes, _

_you make me crazier, crazier_

_crazier._

He lifted her off the ground and began spinning her around, making her giggle at the way the evening air caressed her face. "oh haku.." she breathed.

_Watched from a distance as you, made life your own,_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue,_

_And I wanted to know, how it would feel,_

_And you made it so real,_

_You showed me something I couldn't see, _

_Opened my eyes and made me belive_

They continued to dance, bringing tears to the onloking spirits at the sheer beauty at their perfect dance.

_You lift me feet off the ground, spin me around,_

_You make me crazier, crazier,_

_Feels like im falling and I, im lost in your eyes, _

_You make me crazier,crazier_

_Crazier_

Haku couldn't belive how much chihiro had matured since she had left. "haku?" she whispered as they danced. "yes?" "why didn't you come to visit me?" he brought her down into a dip. "I couldn't get through the tunnel, even with my true name. Spirits weren't made to go into the moral relam. But chihiro, if your bent on staying here, we can make you al full spirit so you can stay forever."

Her eyes wided in pleasant surprise. "you can do that? You would do that? For me?" he shrugged. "yep? I would do anything for you.." he blushed while she leaped from the dip to hug him tight around the neck, taking a short lapse in their perfect dance.

"thank you!" then he spun her around one more, hair flying, laugher pealing through the night. "your welcome, chihiro."

_Baby you showed me what living is for,_

_I don't want to hide anymore!_

_You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around, _

_You make me crazier, crazier,_

_Feels like im falling, and I, im lost in your eyes, _

_You make me crazier,crazier,_

_Crazier…_

As the song ended, he brought her into one last dip, kissing her soundly infront of the watching spirits.

As they kissed, he opened his mouth sllightlyand preeed his tounge to her lips asking for entrance. Entrance that she gladly granted, letting him taste her mouth,savoring it with a short moan.

His tounge tasted of clear crisp water, and she sighed him his lips. "oh haku…" she said after they finally parted…then the party cheered.

"wooop! Get in there, haku!" lynns voice cut above the crowd."cram it, lynn!" he turned back to the girl in his arms and chuclked nervously.

"umm..chihiro, ive been wanting to ask you this all night, but…" he looked anxiously around the room, and all the spirits grinned. "well, will you…..chihiro….will you, with marrige as our destination, be my girlfriend?"

"yes yes YES! I was your from the moment I came here, haku!" she threw her arms around his neck once more, and the spirits cheered with happieness for perfect couple.

* * *

><p>might do one more chapter, depends :)<p>

reveiws would be really nice, and good ones would make me one happy chappie!

till next time,

much love xx

eternalhappieness :3


	3. Chapter 3  trouble and happieness

hello! happi-chan back for the third installment of homecomeing!

i rather like this one, it made me happy to write!

the song i used is valerie by amy winehouse, but i listened to the glee version while writing this- yall should chech it out, its a real good song.

disclaimer: i dont own anything, just teh storyline {please dont steal ;3}

anyway,

"talking"

'thoughts'

**singing**

ill have the next chapter after this one up ASAP- im going to make this story long, with a villan and everything!

please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 return of the parents<p>

[Back in the human world, things where not looking so good for Chihiro's parents]

"oh, Akio honey, I cant believe Chihiro would just run away like that! What a selfish girl!" Yuuko sighed disappointedly. Akio shook his head from behind the newspaper he was reading.

"I agree. That girl is so irresponsible, when we find her, she'll be grounded forever!" he was looking at the missing and found persons segment of the newspaper. 'Chihiro Ognio' was written in the missing section, but not the found.

"I can tell you were your daughter is." A foreign voice spoke, making Yuuko jump and Akio lower his newspaper in surprise. "who are you? And how did you get in here? You know were our daughter is?"

Before the human couple stood a blonde haired man with shockingly crimson eyes. He was dressed in what looked like a medieval princes attire- a white top, a red vest with gold embroidery, brown pants and black shoes with a gold buckle.

"oh, my apologies for startling you, my name is Eden, and I have information on the location of your daughter." The older two leaned in with interest. "oh?" "yes. Your daughter currently resides in the spirit world, working under the witch Yubaba and her apprentice Kôhaku."

Yuuko looked with curiosity at the man. "the spirit world? What in the world are you talking about?" Eden sighed and shook his head. "hmm….eastern magic is quite strong…lets see.." he raised his hand and waved it, and all the memories of the spirit world returned to Akio and Yuuko.

"Oh…so our daughter has returned there?" "Yes. Now let me introduce myself, my name is prince Eden of England and I'm the spirit of the Eden spirit that your daughter is under the care of, Nigihayami Kôhaku Nushi, is the prince of the eastern rivers, and he's an old enemy of mine. If the two of you pledge your allegiance to me, I will return your daughter to you. "

Akio and Yuuko's eyes connected and they both smiled sinisterly. "Deal."

[ And in the spirit world, everything is in peaceful harmony]

Chihiro was standing on a stage, wearing a lovely white kimono with blue blossom embroidery and a black obi, swaying her hips to the intro music of a song. When her cue came, the girl lifted a mic to her lips and began to sing.

**Well, sometimes I go out by myself, **

**And I look across the water**

**And I think of all the things**

**What your doing**

**And in my head I paint a picture**

The audience consisted of spirits sitting at tables having a leisurely meal or out on the dance floor dancing up a storm. Yubaba, Zeniba and Boh sat at one of the tables, no-face, Kamaji and Lynn on another, and alone on the table closest to Chihiro sat who? You guessed it, Haku!

Cause since I've come on home

**Well, my body's been a mess**

**And I've missed your ginger hair **

**And the way you like to dress**

Chihiro smiled as she watched a rather cute spirit shyly walk up to Lynn and ask her to dance, who in turn blushed, stood and dragged him to the dance floor. 'Poor thing.' She thought 'doesn't know what he's getting himself into.'

Wont you come on over?

**Stop making a fool outta me!**

**Why don't you come on over, Valerie?**

**Valerie? Valerie? Valerie?**

Chihiro watched as a twin pair of wizards greeted Yubaba and Zeniba respectively, and walk them to the dance floor beside Lynn and her cute new spirit boyfriend. A giant girl baby then crawled happily over to Boh and began to talk to him 'there's so much happiness around here.'

Did you have to go to jail

**Put your house all up for sale,**

**Did you get a good lawyer?**

**Hope you didn't catch a tan**

**Hope you find the right man**

**Who'll fix it for yah!**

Her eyes finally wandered to the god sitting closest to her. His hair was perfect, frame garbed in a white kimono top with a blue sash matched with blue pants, his eyes sparkling.

Are you shopping anywhere

**Change the color of your hair**

**Are you busy?**

**And did you have to pay that fine**

**You was dodging all the time**

**Are you still busy?**

She gestured for him to join her onstage. At first he refused, but with one pleading look from her the river god hastily stood and rushed to the stage to get himself a mic.

**Since I've come on home,**

**Well, my body's been a mess**

**And I miss your ginger hair **

**And the way you like to dress**

A hand took Chihiro's and a voice joined hers for the chorus

**Wont you come on over?**

**Stop making a fool outta me!**

**Why don't you come on over Valerie?**

**Valerie? Valerie? Valerie?**

He puller her into his arms as they sing, and onstage the two of them began to dance as if they were the only two beings left on earth.

**Well my body's been a mess**

**And I've missed your ginger hair **

**And the way you like to dress**

The aura of sheer happiness coming from the bath house dining room was so strong, spirits from all around the world could feel is and bask in the warmth of it- particularly a blonde-haired, crimson eyes western river spirit approaching the tunnel followed by a human couple.

**Wont you come on over,**

**Stop making a fool outta me!**

**Why don't you come on over Valerie?**

**Valerie? Valerie? Valerie?**

Everyone Chihiro truly loved was content, finally- thought no one was more happy than she and her precious Haku.

**Valerie? Valerie? Valerie? Valerie?**

**Why don't you come on over Valerie?**

The song was ended with Chihiro snuggled into Haku's arms, and for that single moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>maaww, arent they just the cutest things?<p>

i love em!

anyway, please reveiw, and i beg of you, be nice- i always feel sad from bad reveiws.

till next time!

much love xx

eternalhappieness


	4. Chapter 4 pain finally healed

hey, happi-chan checking in with the fourth chapter of homecomeing!

this ones really short, ill try make chapter 5 longer!

disclaimer: i dont own anything, just the storyline

oh, by the way

"talking"

'thinking'

**singing**

please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- pain finally healed<p>

After their performance, Chihiro and Haku walked back to their room (previously Haku's- they decided to live together) laughing merrily.

"Haku you where amazing today! I really love performing with you!" he chuckled and wound his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"yeah, it was lots of fun. I'm really glad Yubaba gave you your old job back and let you perform one a week, thought I'm surprised she doesn't pay you more!" " I don't really mind the pay, I just like being here! The human world really has nothing for me now."

Haku put his finger to his chin, mock-thinking. "hmmm…you never did tell me how your life was back in the human world…."

She lost her cheerful aura, and her hazel eyes became downcast. "Chihiro?"

"the human world was horrible, Haku. My parents loved to pretend the I didn't exist, and the kids around my school hated me! They always made fun of me, and spread mean rumors. Sometimes they eyen hurt me.. Most recently-before I came here, after science some of the girls had a lot of fun burning my belly with a match."

Without a word, Haku swept Chihiro up into his arms and silently breathed a spell, making the two of them as light as a feather. Then he ran-along the halls, un stairs, until he finally reached the room he and Chihiro where residing in.

He lay her gently on the bed, and leaned over her, locking her in place. "Haku! What are you doing?" "May I see the burns?" at this, Chihiro blushed. "What do you mean?" "Just trust me." "Alright…."

He kissed her forehead and began to sing softly.

**Last night, I tried but I couldn't sleep.**

**Thoughts of you were in my head.**

As he sung, Haku began to gently remove her kimono top, starting by untying her black obi and casting it aside.

**I was lonely and I needed you next to me.**

He then gently opened her kimono. Revealing the white camisole she wore. Both their cheeks darkened.

**I never meant to do you wrong.**

Haku pushed the camisole halfway up and gasped.

**But now all is said and done.**

Her belly was covered In burn marks, all red and raw. Skin was peeling from the more severe areas.

**I hope you won't be gone for long.**

"Chihiro…" began to cover herself again, face redder then she would have believed possible. But with a silent spell, her hands were locked above her head.

**Last night, I tried but I couldn't sleep**

**Thoughts of you where in my head**

He put his hand above the burns and it began to glow.

**I was lonely and I needed you next to me**

She clenched her fists from the hurt and he faltered a little from exertion

**I never meant to do you wrong**

"Haku…." He whispers were drenched in pain.

**But now all is said and done**

The both closed their eye, and he breathed the last line of his song.

**I hope you won't be gone for long.**

And with a last glow, Haku collapsed next to Chihiro, who was already out cold from the potent discomfort in her stomach. Like that, the teens fell into the abyss of sleep, sighing in contentment.

* * *

><p>how was that? the song i used, i dont really know what i was called, but its a really cute song- if anyone could tell me what it was, you would make me really happy!<p>

reveiw? :3

until next time!

much love

eternalhappieness :3


	5. Chapter 5 Escape

FINALLY! the 5th installment of homecomeing! HAZZAH!

sorry i took so long to update- i got swamped with homework+assignments, and didnt have time fo type!

thank you to everyone who reveiwed and favorited this story- i love you very much!

this chapter doesnt have a song- i couldnt find one that...how do i say... mathced the themes (?) of this chapter, or the next, but ill probably put a song in for chapter 7!- yes, this ones going to be LONG!

disclaimer: i dont own spirited away, cuz if i did haku would have SHORT HAIR! but hes the bomb either way! though i do own eden, and daichi!

please enjoy! (continuation from previous chapter!)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- escape<p>

And thats how lynn found the two teens several hours later- all bundled up in eachothers arms, blissfully sleeping.

" Oh lovebirds. So carefree!" she walked over to the window and drew the curtins, letting in the artificial light of the lamps.

"where…..ah!" she then flicked a switch by the window, and a simple chandeler burst into life, making haku breath an audable sigh and Chihiro groan into his chest.

"hey lynn. Hows that cute spirit that asked you to dance yesterday?" Chihiro tease white getting up and rubbing her eyes.

lynn blushed "his name is daichi-hes a earth spirit! Hes so nice, and we're going to dinner later on.' "oh that so GREAT! You have a good time, and try not to scare him off." Her eyes clouded over-her expression dreamy. "yeahh….."

"what are you doing here, lynn?" haku huffed, already tired of listening to the closest thing he had to a sister and his girl go on about some boy. "right! Some guests are here to see you."

He sat himself up, intreuged. "do you know the names?" "no, but the one requesting you, haku, is smokeing hot!" " what did he look like?" "blonde hair, red eyes, pale skin."

Haku lost some of the colour from his face. "eden.." "who?" Chihiro asked, conserned for her dragon boy as lynn continued. " the ones asking for you, Chihiro, where two older folks accompanying the hot one. They both smell of human, a male and a female." "mom..dad.."

"this is bad, very, very bad. Chihiro, your parents probably serve eden now! We need to go! Right now!" "what? I don't understand! Why is that bad? And who is eden?" "ill explain later, lets just get to zenibas-please, Chihiro, trust me."

She was hesitant, but trusting non- the-less. "okay." "thank you, love. Lynn, go back to eden and tell him that we were already gone when you came looking for us-but don't let him know you know his name." "right." Lynn hurried from the room, obviously trusting haku's judgement whole heartily.

"Chihiro, grab all you need, then hold onto my neck, okay?" "right" she grabbed her guitar in its guitar bag, and her bath house uniform, which she stuffed into the front pocket of the bag as haku opened the large ceiling to floor length window. As soon as she was finished gathering things, she ran over to haku.

"ready?" "wait." She grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, and pulled him down for a quick but passionate kiss. "I love you more than anything, haku." "as I love you, Chihiro. Now hold on tight. " she slipped her arms around his neck from the back, then they both launched themselves from the window.

The teens freefalled for a bit, when haku transformed into his dragon state, launching himself and the human girl on his back into the night sky, Chihiro laughing and thoughtrly enjoying the ride.

* * *

><p>sorry! its really short!*bows repeately and apologises*<p>

ill try make the next one longer!

reveiws make me happi? ;)

till next time!

much love xx

eternalhappieness


	6. Chapter 6 confrontaion and skyway battle

chapter 6! YAY! im taking advantage of my typing time!

chapter has no song either- but the next will, i promise!

disclaimer: i dont own spirited away, but i love it! xD

"talking"

'telepatic communication'

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- confronation and skyway battle<p>

They flew the open skys for abit, rideing the wind, when suddenly chihiro recived a shiver down her spine from a blood-curling roar from behind.

She and haku both turned their heads, and fast approaching was a large red and gold dragon, with eyes blazing, and talons gleaming. He was a western dragon, with a large plump torso and beating wings covered in scales and spikes, and short, stubby tail with a ball os spikes on the end.

He began to make dragon sounds,that formed words in chihiros head. "nigihayami kohaku nushi….running from a fight, are we now?" "I would never run from a fight, eden, especially one with you! I was just taking Chihiro to visit a friend, that's all."

"your little slave? Why do you care so much for her, humans are so disposable! Why, I just got 2 human slaves little while ago, but they are quickly out-useing their usefulness. Humans are so gullible!"

haku spoke again, but this time with rough, angery sounds. "HUMANS ARE NOT GULLIBLE! AND CHIHIRO IS NOT MY SLAVE-SHE IS MY MATE! AND I WILL NOT TOLLERATE ANY SLANDER AGAINST HER!" " she is your mate? How unusual! She still smells of human to me! Oh..wait…NO! you know what that would do! I cant belive you would be willing to put your precious human mate thought such a thing!" his tone in her head was mocking, such was the look in his eye.

"im well aware of what must be done, and I will not put Chihiro though it if she doesn't want to.i will explain all to her after I defeate you." "so sure, are we? My dear eastern dragon." "ive done it once, and ill do it again. But I will no fight you with such precious cargo." "oh…about deafating me, I musht thank you! If you had not left me on the shores of the dry land (hell), I would not have had the greatest epiphany in my life. I will never accept death until I rule all of the earth, east and west." His crimson eyes held traces of a smirk.

"fight me, kohaku, heir to the eastern throne. Once im through with you and your little amusement, ill use mine . take down your sickly father and take my place as ruler of the river spirits of all the world."

"YOU LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE! HAVE YOU NOT ALREADY DONE ENOUGH?" haku finally lost his temper, and from his mouth sprung a cry of anger, followed closely by balls of yellow energy directed at the red and gold drangon.

He then retaliated, blowing ornage and blue flames at haku and Chihiro. Haku began to fy away, Eden hot on his heels.

'chihiro?' 'haku? I didn't hear you speak..' 'that's because the moment I named you as my mate, our auras intertwined, and now I can speak to your thoughts, and you mine. Im so sorry, love, I got you mixed up in all this.' 'don't be! It was my decition to return, and I will stand by you no matter what happens.' 'thank you, chihiro. I love you very much.' 'I love you too, haku.'

They where nearing swamp bottom now, and Chihiro sat straight with triumph, pointing. "look haku, grannys house!" Eden gave a howl of displeasure, then blew a last colloum of fire at haku, causing him to twist out of the way, and Chihiro to slip from his back. "HAKU!"

"CHIHIRO!" he dived down, reaching out to his human mate. Eden decided to take advantage of hakus moment of weakness, and shot a ball of fire at him, one that hit him square on the back, shocking him and knocking him out cold.

"I infused that one with lightning magic! Have fun trying to stop me, kohaku!" he flew away, laughing merrily, leaving Chihiro and haku to fall to the ground.

* * *

><p>edens a real meanie, isnt he?<p>

the next chapter will have a song, and ill get it up as soo as im done writing/typeing it up!

thanks so much for reading, and reveiws would make a melancholy girl like me really happy!

anyway, till next time!

later mater!

much love xx

eternalhappiness :3


	7. Chapter 7 music is the key

update FINALLY! heres chapter 7!

this one has a song- you get the gist by now? ;)

song used: your guardian angel by red jumpsuit aparatus

thanks to everyone who favorited and followed, i hope you like it!

disclaimer: i dont own anything

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- music is the key<p>

"HAKU!" Chihiro called aloud, hopeing the dragon would hear and wake. They were loseing altatude fast, and Chihiro was beginning to panic, doubting that haku would wake in time.

"HAKU! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" nothing. Haku was knocked out cold. She gripped his unconscious body, praying silently. "please….haku…wake up.."

there was a ruslting sound below them, one that chihiro remembered. 'that sounds so familiar…like millions of…paper birds..' "GRANNY!" the long silver and teal dragon and the human girl rideing him were both engulfed but thousands apon thousand of paper birds that slowened their decent, letting them down softly on the front step of zenibas humble cottage.

Zeniba herself then rushed out, frantic with worry. She was followed by a mellow noface, who was carrying a stretcher.

"granny! Hakus hurt! What do I do?" "calm down Chihiro, it doesn't look to bad. Ill make some salve for the burns and some tea, plus a little rest and you little dragon boyfriend will be good as new."

No face stepped forward, acnolageing Chihiro with a polite bow, then setting the stretcher on the ground next to haku. "right there, noface, thank you dear."

Hakus scales melted away, leaving the dishelved boy lieing on the ground looking worse for wear. "haku! Your going to be alright, okay? Everything is going to be fine." She began to cry, tears dripping from her face to his, then dribbling into the dirt beneath him.

" Now, now dear. Don't you worry your pretty little head about haku. Hes strong! And I wont let anything happen to him." Chihiro turned from haku into zenibas arms, sobbing into the front of her simple brown dress.

"oh….GRANNNY! WHAT HAVE I DONE?" "there, there, my dear, lets go inside." She guided the sobbing girl into the cottage , closely followed by a conserned noface and unconscious haku on a floating stretcher.

It had been a few hours since haku and Chihiro had made their sudden visit. No-face was sitting in the corner knitting quietly, Zeniba tending to haku (who was lieing on the kitchen table, still passed out)s wounds, and Chihiro was outside, on the border of the barrirer zeniba constructed. She sat by a small pond, hugging her guitar and crying bitterly. 'time to lose myself in usic, methinks.' Letting the last of her tears dribble down her face, Chihiro removed her guitar from the case and began to play.

**When I see your smile**

**Tears run down my face**

**I cant replace**

Music always helped chiihro to heal when times were tough, but today she needed it the most. 'haku, I feel so lost without you!'

**And now that im stronger ive figured out,**

**How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul**

**And I know ill find deep inside of me**

**I can be the one**

Her notes were soft and sweet, making all the spirits in the surrounding area that heard the sound stopped what they were doing to absorb the beautiful meody

**I will never let you fall**

**Ill stand up with you forever**

**Ill be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

"oh, that chihiro! She has the most beautiful voice!" Zeniba stirred the herbal tea she was making for haku, sighing wistfully

**Its okay**

**Its okay**

**Its okayeyaeyahh!**

As she sung, tears she didn't know she had left began to fall. For her parents, who lost themselves to eden, and tears for her precious haku,hurt badly because of her.

**Seasons are changing and **

**Waves are crashing and **

**Stars are falling allfor us**

"mmmm…..whats going on? What a beautiful voice," haku began to stir, groaning and rubbing his eyes.

**Days grow longer and**

**Nights grow shorter**

**I can show you ill be the one!**

He rolled onto his side, groaing once more. "haku! Are you feeling alright?" Zeniba rushed over, a cup her herbal tea in hand.

**I will never let you fall**

**Ill stand up with you forever**

**Ill be there for you though it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Cuz you're my, you're my myayayay**

**My true love, my whole heart**

**Please don't throw that away**

**Cuz im here for you**

**Please don't walk away**

**Please tell me youll stay**

"im fine, Zeniba. Why is Chihiro outside?" he took the tea she offered, and gulped it down. "why don't you ask her? Be careful, though."

**Use me as you will**

**Pull my strings just for a thrill**

**And I know ill be okay**

**Though my sky are turning grey**

"I will." And with that, haku rose from his makeshift bed and calmly walked to out the door and gete, to where Chihiro was finishing her song.

**I will never let you fall**

**Ill stand up with you forever**

**Ill be there for you through it all **

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

And with her last note, Chihiro collapsed in a pool of bitter tears, cluching her guitar to her chest in a death grip.

* * *

><p>ohhhhh, cliffie! ;)<p>

ill update ASAP! im so SWAMPED WITH HOMEWOK+ ASSIGNMENTS RIGHT NOW !*TEARS HAIR OUT*

thanks so being so pacient with me! reveiw? :3

anyway, till next time!

later mater!

much lovexx

eternalhappieness


	8. Chapter 8 a Song and an Explanation

good evening! happi-chan back for the 8th insallment of 'home coming!" *trumpet fanfare!*

hahah anyway, this one has a song! its 'call you tonight-johnta austin'

btw-"talking"

'thoughts'

**singing**

thanks to everyone who follwoed and favorited, ill get the next chappie up ASAP!

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- a song and an explanation<p>

"oh, Chihiro..." chihiro turned in surprise.

"Haku!" he stood against the fence, smiling weakly "you have the most beautiful voice."

He looked a little worse for wear, hair dishelved, bumps and bruises covering his arms and bare chest, sparkle in his eye dimmed but there none the less.

Chihiro put her guitar down, ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, burying her head against it. Haku lost his balance at the force of her jump, and they both fell backwards.

"are you okay? I was so worried! I'm so sorry I got you hurt!" he smiled at her ramblings and wound his arms around her waist, trapping her against his chest.

"I'm fine! I'm sorry I worried you, and what's all this about you getting me hurt?" "i fell, and you got hurt saving me... I'm so sorry, Haku!"

"Chihiro, that wasn't your fault! These things happen, and anyway, I still owe you for saving me the last time you were here. You know id rather lose my soul to the underworld then lose you."

"Don't say that! I want to spend eternity with you!" "And I you, but before I explain that, wont you song for me?"

"Sure! Do you want me to get my guitar? Your going to have to let go of me first." "she gestures to the fallen instrument with he head.

"no, a Capella is fine." "Okay...what do you want me to sing?" " Anything your comfortable with, love."

**The stars must be your light, tonight**

**I believe this has to have a meaning**

**Lighting has to strike, tonight**

**Because the two of us are finally meeting**

Haku closed his eyes to take in the beautiful music coming from his girls thought, sighing. It was almost sunrise, and the sky was slowly turning from majestic midnight blue with diamond stars to a lovely navy blue to a warm golden orange.

**In this place**

**At this time**

**I feel safe **

**When i look in your eyes**

Haku shivered when the vibrations from her song rumbled through her chest onto his. Breathing a sigh of contentment, he drew her closer, liking the feeling of her body pressed against his own. 'Such lewd thoughts! She too innocent for me to this of her like this!'

**I feel like I known you**

**From another life**

**Makes me wish I wasn't **

**So pressed for time!**

His sudden blush made chihiro give him a funny look while holding a note, but she brushed it off and continued

**I cant catch my breath**

**Cuz you take it away**

**Go past right every time**

**Cannot find words to say**

The stars twinkled with her voice, and many animal spirits edged closer to tho foul smelling human girl, entranced. But no creature was more entranced that the river spirit she rested on top of.

**There's so many things I wanna get to know**

**I wish that I could stay**

**But I gotta go so imma call you tonight**

**I will baby**

**Just as soon as I get time alone**

**Imma call you tonight**

**I will baby**

**Just as soon as I get home**

"oh chihiro..." her voice mingled with the perpetual summer breeze

**That's the way it goes in life**

**You get busy when you just don't wanna**

**There's never been a time, day or night**

**You have to make it so baby I'm gonna**

A shooting star passed by up ahead, but Haku chose not to disturb her song. Instead, he made a silent wish, and prayed silently for it to come home

**Make a way to connect**

**Cuz your face is what I cant forget**

**I feel like i know you**

**From another life**

**Makes me with I wasn't so pressed for time**

'please...please….I've never asked for something so important in my life, please!'

**I can't catch my breath, **

**Cuz you take it away,**

**Go past right every time **

**Cannot find words to say**

Chihiro mentally recorded this moment, never wanting to lose it in her endless sea of memories. 'Thought, hopefully we'll have many others like it.'

How there's so many things

**I wanna get to know**

**Wish that I could stay, but I gotta go**

**So imma call you tonight**

No face finally finished knitting his green and white sweater. He folded is and set it aside and walked up to where Zeniba was sitting by the window, watching the young couple and listening to her surrogate granddaughters voice." how wistfull, eh no face?" "ahh…ahh.."

I will baby

**Just as soon as I get time alone**

**Imma call you tonight**

**I will baby**

**Just as soon as I get home**

A butterfly flew onto Haku's nose, and he pouted and tried to blow it away. 'es so cute! Well, cutes not really the word for it…. handsome? Wonderful? Suave? No…. perfect! he's perfect!"

Destiny, I believe in it

**Meant to be, don't you see its possible?**

**With this kind of magic**

**Anything can happen**

**And if you want to know**

**Then you'll stay by the phone?**

' I never knew I could be this peaceful. 'Haku contemplated. 'Away from the bright lights and the craziness of the bathhouse..' he looked at his girl tenderly, gazing into her sparkling hazel eyes and twisting a lock of hair around his finger. 'woooww…'

I cant catch my breath

**Coz you take it away**

**Pass by every time**

**Cannot find words to say**

**There is so many things**

**I wanna get to know**

**I wish that I could stay **

**But I gotta go so **

**imma call you tonight**

Everything seemed so content around them that even the moon felt like it was smiling at the young lovers.

I will baby

**just as soon as I get time alone**

**imma call you tonight**

**I will baby**

**Just as soon as I get home.**

After she finished her song, chihiro began rambling again, not even stopping to take a breath between sentences.

"so Haku who is Eden?why does he hate you so much?what did he mean by 'I still smell human' and 'left me on the gates of the dry land'? and all that about taking you and your father down?"

"woah, woah, woah, slow down. Eden is a river spirit like me, the prince of the western rivers, actually. Hes a dangerous spirit who cares nothing for life of any form. He wants to take me and my father down because my father is the king of all eastern rivers and I'm the prince, which means when my fathers rule of a thousand years ends, ill be king. Eden tried to take the eastern throne for himself 300 years ago and I defeated him, but not before he too my mother away…"

"oh Haku… I'm so sorry!" "Its okay. Also, if you want to become a spirit, you need to give up your flesh and have your spirit cut from the body. Its excruciating, and it takes a few hours, and when its done, your body needs to be left in the mortal realm. I don't want to put you thought anything that might hurt you, chihiro."

"Its okay, Haku, I want to be spirit! I want to be with you forever."

"About that, chihiro, there something else you should know. Dragons mate for life. This afternoon, when I called you my mate and told you our aura intertwined, that's not all. Our destinies, our fates also intertwined, and our life force. That means your bound to me forever. I'm so sorry I did such a selfish thing to you without getting your permission first, my love, there is a way for you to become unbound to me, if you wish to not be my mate."

"Are you kidding? This is great! That means no matter what happens, I'm yours and your mine for eternity! I wouldn't want to spend forever with anyone but you, Haku, I love you!" "I love you too, chihiro. Now get some rest, we have a long day ahead, my love. Sweet dreams." "Good morning, Haku."

And for the second time that day they fell asleep in each others arms, oblivious to anything but the sheer perfection of that moment.

* * *

><p>does that shed alittle light on the situation? ;D<p>

hahhahhahhaha i love haku+chihiro! SO CUTE!

anyway, ill get onto typeing chapter 9 as soon as i can!

im really tired, so ill c u soon!

later mater!

much love xx

eternalhappieness


	9. Chapter 9 A, A A

hey! its happi-chan! im BACK! hahahha!

sorry i took so long to update! i got swamped, then i got a block, but then i got inspired again, and here i am!

thank you to everyone who reads this-you make me very happy :)

you know the drill-

**song**

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

anyway,enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9—arguments, agreements and amusements<p>

After the two awoke, many hours later at sunset, they rose from the soft grasses they fell asleep in, and went inside to make Zeniba, no-face and themselves some breakfast. Haku beated some eggs, while chihicro washed and cut some fruit while boiling water for tea.

"so haku, what are we going to do now?""well, our first priority is your parents, and freeing them from edens grasp."he pause for a moment, and continued"then, if its alright with you, id like to visit my father and make sure hes okay."

"haku, if your father is sickly,we should visit him first! My parents can wait, im sure that they can handle themselves. "

haku frowned as he poured the raw eggs into a hot pan. "Chihiro, do you know what dragons do to their slaves?human blood has special properties to dragons, it similar to coffee for humans. It gives us energy, but a limited amout. Once your parent out-use their usefulness to eden, he will drink you blood, and I fear the energy that he gains from it will be enough to defeat my father." "haku, my parents can handle themselves! And anyway, I want to meet my someday father-in-law!"

During the course of their argument , Chihiro and haku edged closer and closer to eachother until they stood only inches away, with chihiros hand on her hips and haku bradishing his whisk angrily.

"I don't want to risk your parents at the hands of eden!" "my parents will be fine! I want to meet your father!"

"whats going on in here?" Zeniba emerged from her room, dressed in her nightgown and rollers in hair, followed by noface emerging from his, dressed in blue and white stripey pajamas and a night cap.

"granny, haku wants to go save my parents from eden, but I want to go and visit his father!" "now, now, dears. Lets think about this. Both your parents are very important, but haku, I think its best if you go and see your father first. Ill hold the fort down here."

Haku was confused. "how are you going to do that?" there was a strangly out-of-place sinister glint in the wise-womans eye. "I have my ways. Now, don't you deprive an old witch her and visit you father, and ill make sure everythings okay when you return." "thanks granny!" Chihiro ran up to her surrogate grandmother, hugging her tightly.

"I advise you to wear your bath-house uniform, will disguise your human status for a while, you just need to eat lots of spirit food-but don't worry, im sure everything will be fine." "okay, im going to go and change.""

"ill go and get some food from the market, wont you join me, no-face dear?" "uhh, uhhhh…." No-face nodded and handed Zeniba her basket. "we'll be back before sunrise, so don't go anywhere till then, okay?"

they headed out together,leaving haku sitting in the kitchen and Chihiro getting dressed and packing for the trip.

She had her ipod (that she found in the side pocket of her gutar bag) and the speaker on loud, blasting a song she obviously loved. She danced and sung along with the words.

**Just shoot for the stars if it feels right**

**And aim for my heart**

**If you feel like and take me away,**

**And make it okay,**

**I swear ill behave**

She slipped her bathouse sirt ovber her dark blue camisole and secures it to her wait with a red-orange sash, shaking her hips with glee.

**You wanted control, **

**So we waited**

**You put on a show,**

**Now we're naked**

She picked up another set of her bathhouse uniform, and hakus, from the cupboard at the side, and put them into a small bag, dancing around and singing the song all the while.

**You say im a kid,**

**My ego is big**

**I don't give a sh*t**

**And it goes like this**

As it got to the chorus, Chihiro grabed a hairbrush from the dresser and began belting the chorus into it.

**Take me by the tounge and ill know you**

**Kiss me till your drunk and ill show you**

**You want the moves like jagger**

**Ive got the moves like jagger**

**Ive got them moooooooooves like jagger**

Haku leaned against the doorframe, struggling to control the chuckles bubbling from his beautiful girl payed no attenention to him, so lost in her own world.

**I don't even try to control you**

**Look into my eyes and ill own you**

**With them moves like jagger**

**Ive got them moves like jagger**

**Ive got them mooooooooooooves like jagger**

Sht bent over for a moment to stuff the brush into the bag, and haku levitated a little green apple from the fruit bowl, taking a huge bite while enjoying the show.

**Baby its hard when you feel like**

**Your broken and scared,nothing feels right**

**But when your with me,ill make you**

**Belive,that ive got the key**

The apple was juicy and sweet, plus the entertainment, and haku couldn't imagine a better day.

**So get in your car,yeah we ride it**

**Wherever you are,get inside it**

**And you want to steer,but im shifting gears**

**Ill take it from here**

Chiihro finished packing, and begun to just dance,oblivious to anything beyond her little bubble of music, includeing the handsome olive-eyes boy watching her with stifled chuckles.

**And it goes like this-take me by the tounge and ill know you**

**Kiss me till your drunk and ill show you**

**All the moves like jagger**

**Ive got them moves like jagger**

**Ive got them mooooooooves like jagger**

**I don't even try to control you**

**Look into my eyes and ill own you **

**With them moves like jagger**

**Ive got them moves like jagger**

**Ive got them moooves like jagger.**

It got the to the bridge and Chihiro jumped onto the bed , wiggleing her hips. '_wow, shes so beautiful! Those eyes, that hair! Those __legs__!no, haku! So lewd!'_

**You wanna know how to make me smile**

**Take control, own me just for the night!**

**And if I share my secret,**

**you gonna have to keep it, **

**no one else can see this**

she had her hands on her hips, and swung them side to side. _'I feel so at home here! I just love being back in the spirpt world,with lynn,Yubaba,granny,Kamaji,boh, and haku' _a slight blush washed over her face with the last name, one that didn't go unnoticed by her olive-eyes observer.

**So watch and learn,**

**I wont show you twice,**

**Head to toe,oohh baby rub me right**

**But if you share my secret,**

**Your gonna have to keep it**

**No one else can see this. Hey,hey ,hey,heyyyy!**

She ran her hands down her slim form, and hakus stifled chuckles turned from gasping gawffs, though his thoughts were less than modest.

**And it goes like this**

**Take me by the tounge and ill know you**

**Kiss me till your drunk and ill show you**

**All them moves like jagger**

**I got them moves like jagger**

**I got them moooooooooooooooooves like jagger!**

In the climax of her joy, she pulled the magenta hairtie from her hair and the thick,brown locks flew loose, framing her face and form ash she sung the last lines of the song.

**I don't even try and control you**

**Loo into my eyes and ill own you**

**With them moves like jagger**

**Ive got them moves like jagger**

**Ive got them moooooves like jagger!**

She jumped off the bed and onto her kees, landing right infront of haku, making his gasping gawffs turn into full-blown laughter.

"Haku! What are you doing here? Did you see all that?" "I may have seen alittle….HAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA!"

Chihiro blushed a bright red, and punched his shoulder. "its not funny! I cant belive you spied on me!" "the door was wide open! Im sorry, chihro, I couldn't resist…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

"you could have atleast warned me that you were there!"

"and interup? I don't think so!"

"you perve!"

them instant she said it, chihro regretted her words, as haku got a glint in his eye. "haku, haku, no, haku, I take it back, haku,why are you looking at me like that, haku!"

she backed away from his preditorial form-across the floor, into the bed, onto the bed, across the bed and agisnts the back wall.

"a pevert, am i?" his evil-looking smirk frightened her and made her feel safe at the same time. "no, haku, I take it back! I take it all back! Im soory!"

"no, no, don't be sorry!i just want to show you how much of a pervert I can be!" ha-mmpph!" haku interuped her shallow protests with a deep and passionate tounge plunged into her mouth, tasing every knook and cranny, memoriseing every inch of her perfectly plump lips.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer, and she grabber a fistful of his shirt, moaning softly. "oh,haku….." she sighed breathelessly when they broke apart. "Chihiro….." he captured her lips once more, gently laying her onto the bed. Her chocolate orbs swirled with love, joy and nervousness. "kohaku….." their kisses where long, passionate, and filled with love. A hungry growl resonate off hakus cheast as his hand moved to remove chihiros belt.

"IM HOMME!"zenibas voice called from the fron, followed by the familiar "uhhh…" of no-face. "AHH!" the two teens bounded away from eachother, blushing heavily.

"OWWWWW!" in her haste to get away, Chihiro hit herself in the head of the bed. She cradled the injury tenderly, willing the pain to go away.

"chihiro!" haku leaped from the foot of the bed,where he had leaped when Zeniba returned, to chihiros side, hands gently on her head and back. "are you alright?" im…..okayy…" she forced the words out, still cradleing her head.

"chihiro? Haku? Where are you both?" "in here, Zeniba!" haku called. "Chihiro hit her head!" the older lady stood at the doorway, shaking her head.

"are you alright,my dear?"

" im fine, granny."

"are you sure?" hakus said, concern written all over his features. "no heasache?concussoin? brain-damage?" "im fine, haku! Don't worry about a thing!"

"are you sure? Im so sorry. Chihro!"

"its alright, haku! Its not your faut!"

"are you sure?"

"oh my gosh, YES,im sure!"

"im sorry for scareing you, but that's all. I don't regret anything else."

"oh, haku…."

"alright, alright, that's quite enough, you two love birds." Zeniba cut in, reminding them of her presence at the door.

"ill get some salve for you head,dear, then youd best be off if your going to make it before the sunset." She turned and heaed for the chest of medical supplies as Chihiro and haku finished their packing;haku zipped up the small backback and slung it on, and Chihiro gently lowered her gutair int its bag and shoved her ipod and speaker into the pocket.

"are we going now?"

"yes, lets go."

Zeniba returned with instructions on how to use the small jar of sticky ointment that she held,then they bid the wise witch goodbye, and took to the skies.


	10. Chapter 10 the summer palace

HEY! ITS HAPPIECHAN! im so so so so so so so sorry this took so long, life got im my way for a while, but im back and i hope this makes up for my absense! xD

please enjoy! 3

* * *

><p>"Haku,where does you father live?"<p>

The river god, now in his dragon form and his girl had been travelling for some time now, and Chihiros interest in the scenery was waning.

"Its not far now, my father currently resides in out summer palace, by lake mamizu, named after my late mother."

"Oh, Haku, im-"

"its okay, Chihiro, ive already come to terms with my mothers departure, so don't worry about it. Though, i know she would have loved to meet you.."

"i would have loved to meet her too."

They rode in silence for a while, when a pressing question made itself known to chihiro.

"Hey, Haku? Why arnt you living with your father, anyway?"

"Well, its a tradition among dragons that sons, when they turn 10, are to leave the comforts of home and make a living for themselves. We're supposed to come home when we're 15, with whatever money, knowledge or magic we have the 'comming of age' tradition.

"Wait...if you left when you were 10...and your 17 now...did you go back when you were 15?"

"No, i was too afraid that if i left you would return and missed me, so i decided to wait till you came back to me...which didn't take TOO long..."

A wall-like cliff barred their path now, and just when Chihiro was about to cry out, Haku began to fly almost parallel to it. The frail human girl gripped his scaly body tighter, making Haku inwardly blush.

"the palace is just over this cliff, hold on tight."

The adolescent dragon gave one final powerful push, then they were above the cliff. he landed on a grassy hill on top of it, and Chihiro slipped off his back to allow him to shift back into human form.

"Where is it, Haku?" he pointed down the hill of the cliff, to what seemed like a lake hidden in a thick soup of fog.

"there." He waved his hand, and the fog dispersed, revelling the island floating just above the waters.

"That's lake Mamizu, and above it its the royal summer palace of the eastern water spirits." The castle shone in the sunlight as if it were made from crystals, the front gate proudly displaying two long dragons, intertwining in an arch. The island held a small river that ran over the side in a waterfall, crashing into the pristine lake below.

"wow, its gorgeous!" Chihiro cried, resiting the urge to giggle when her voice returned to her in a echo.

"its home." Hakus olive eyes glazed over, no doubt recalling the memories of all the time he had spent playing games in the palace, frolicking on the surrounding hills, or splashing in the lake.

"like the bathhouse, this place comes to life at night. We have a good half an hour before that happens, so how about we get some rest, then ill announce my return?"

"sounds great, except for one problem- Im not tired!" Haku grinned wickedly.

"well, i wouldn't mind if you danced for me again..."

"NOT LIKELY. And besides, i still haven't forgiven you for that."

"HEY! You called me a pervert!"

"then YOU scared me outta my skin!"

"alright, alright, this arguing isn't going to get us anywhere." Chihiro mock-glared at him, and he pulled her close, arms winding around her waist.

"so what do you want to do, my dear?" she giggled and put her arms around his neck."

"Well, the water looks lovely-how about we take a dip?"

"Sounds lovely. Did you pack anything for swimming?"

"luckily, granny told me to prepare for anything. Its in the bag" Haku reluctantly broke away from his girl and walked over to the bag they had discarded minutes before, unzipping the digging through the carefully folded articles of clothing.

"Hey, where did you put them?"

"Under the pyjamas and the bag with your underwear in it." Chihiro said nonchalantly as she gazed out into the summery valley.

"You packed me underwear? Where did you get it?"

"What can i say? Zeniba has everything!"

"i can certainly believe that." Haku said with a blush. He pulled out a blue pain of swimming trunks with green checks and shiny silver borders, and for Chihiro an aqua 2-peice bikini with little gold koifish swimming all over it.

"Nice choice." She smiled

"Thanks" He grinned back.

He threw the (acceptably modest) bikini at her, and she expertly caught it with one hand whilst untying her red-orange sash. Haku stared at her, not realising what she was about to do.

"um,Haku? What are you doing?" he stared at her, dumfounded.

"i..uhh..umm..what?"

"You little perv, turn around so i can change!"

"ahhahhahah don't you remember what happened last time you called me a perv?" he winked at her and she blushed.

"HAKU!"

"alright!" he turned and began stripping as well, pulling on the trunks.

"so, Haku, tell me about your family. Did you have any siblings?"

"well, i had a brother, Yazee, and he's younger than me. He didn't take mothers death so well; he became withdrawn within himself, only really leaving his room at mealtimes and such. He turned 10 a year after i did, so he should be home by now."

"what's your father going to say when he sees you again?"

"i don't know.. i haven't seem him in 7 years, i didn't even remember he existed until a few years ago! Im sort of..." chihiro had finished tying the bikini strings and turned to face Hakus back, who had finished changing into his trunks awhile ago.

"sort of what?"

"I'm afraid...what if he forgot me too?"

" Im sure he couldn't have forgotten you! You couldn't help half the things that happened! Everything's going to be just fine, okay?" she walked over to his side and pulled on is hand, so that he was facing her.

"and no matter what happened, i, at least, have never and will never forget you."

"Thanks, love." He bent down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Your welcome-now, lets go swimming!" she pulled him down the steel hill, but tripped and fell, dragging the river prince down with her. They rolled down the grassy hill face, finishing on the soft-sand shores of the clear lake below.

"COLD!" Chihiro jumped, surprised at the low temperate. She sprung to shore, shivering from the cool water temperature clinging to her skin.

"What are you talking about? The waters lovely!" Haku, on the other hand, stood waist deep in the water, the pool rippling slightly around his slim form.

"easy for you to say, oh high and mighty river prince! Im only human!"

"alright, alright. Here, ill warm it a little for you." He waved his hand and smiled. "there. It should be nice and warm now."

Chihiro gingerly approached the waters edge, and dipped her toes in the offending water, only to find warm yet still cool, perfect for the mid-summers temperate.

"Its lovely..."

"come on, get in!"

"WOOHOO!" the human girl jumped in, splashing Haku and leaving soaked almost beyond recognition.

"oh, it is lovel-woah, what happened to you, Haku?" she giggled, wading deeper into the lake to peel the piece of sticky seaweed that had made its home on the dragon-boys face.

"are you okay?" she smiled, but the look in her wide brown eyes was completely serious.

"yeah, that was some splash!"

"hahaahha, HECK YEAH IT WAS! I was amazing!" Chihiro said mock-self righteously, and Hakus olive eyes gleamed with mischief.

"oh, were you now? How about this!" a miniature wave washed over, pushing her already damp hair back and transferring the infamous piece of seaweed from her hands to her face.

"oh, you are SO gonna get it! Come here, you!" they began a splash war, tossing water and seaweed around with their uproarious laughter filling the valley.

"Haku, you sneaky baka-woah!" chihiro slipped on the troublesome piece of seaweed and stumbled into Hakus strong arms, effectively ending their battle.

"so, does this mean i win?" Chihiro murmured into Hakus (rather damp) bare chest, enjoying the warmth she found there.

"i guess it does. Would you like to claim your reward?"

"Reward? Since when do i get a reward?" she looked up at his face, ad instantly got lost in his deep green eyes.

"Since now. So? Do you want it or not?"

"uhhh...okay?" the prince leaned down, subtly loosening his arms as not to hurt her, and was about to kiss her when a shrill voice called from the gate of the castle above.

"KOHAKU? IS THAT YOU?"

* * *

><p>heheheheheheh cliffie! ill have the next chapter up as soon as i can, and whilst the next few dont have songs, ill try fit one in as soon as i can!<p>

please reveiw?

much love xx


End file.
